How long is that for you?
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: ¿que tan largo es un "siempre" para dos chicos de 14 años? En especial cuando parecen estarse separando...


Hi everyone!! Por fin publico algo nuevo, y estoy a solo dos fics de llegar a tener 20 historias de ¡¡El Tigre!! Antes de poner la historia, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir mi trabajo, tanto aquí como en la galería, es un verdadero honor y orgullo saber que hay tantas personas que no solo siguen mis trabajos (como mis historias) si no que me consideran su autora favorita y me consideran ya como una escritora profesional. Bueno, no les doy más que leer, aquí les dejo el fic, en el cual, Manny y Frida tienen 14 años. Enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**How long is that for you?**

Manny y Frida caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela, quejándose de tener que hacer el examen de matemáticas:

-¡odio esos exámenes!

-no te preocupes Frida, haremos lo de siempre, yo me siento detrás de Mauricio y tú te sentarás a mi lado, así te pasaré las respuestas…

Con lo que no contaban era que el maestro los sentó a cada uno en el extremo opuesto del salón, para evitar sus pequeñas trampas de cada examen; pero la peor de las suertes se la llevó Frida: a ella la sentaron junto a Zoe, quien comenzó a reírse de forma malévola, para luego hacer notar a Frida algo que la hizo pensar:

-pareces muy tranquila Frida…

-¡perdón, pero yo desde cuando te hablo!

-… oh, relájate, yo solo digo lo que veo, y, hablando de eso, ¿notaste que a tu "amigo" lo sentaron junto a Lisa?

-¡y eso a mí qué, solo es por el examen! –dice Frida frustrada y comenzando a apretar los puños.

-sí, seguro, sigue engañándote sola Frida, pero tú sabes muy bien que esos coqueteos son más que solo un rato en el examen; además, tú sabes mejor que yo que Manny es el chico más atractivo y popular de la escuela, sobre todo con las chicas, y sabes perfectamente que tú no eres competencia para Lisa… ¿o crees que lo eres?

-¡basta ya! Manny y yo somos amigos desde preescolar, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar… -se cruza de brazos, frunce el seño y mira al frente.

-¡jm! Sigue soñando, eso es bueno, pero toma en cuenta que estamos creciendo, ya no somos unos niños, y pronto, él se dará cuenta de que una simple y tonta amistad, no se compara a un noviazgo, jajajajaja.

Frida cambia su expresión fúrica por una de preocupación al darse cuenta de que tal vez, y por más que le molestara, lo que decía Zoe era verdad.

Durante el examen, Manny volteaba de cuando en cuando para poder observar de reojo a Frida, notando que parecía realmente frustrada:

-pobre, en verdad debe estarle costando mucho responder el examen… -en eso Frida gruñe entre dientes mientras aprieta tanto el puño que rompe su lápiz -… o… k… culparé al estrés del examen por eso… -y ahora se pone tan furiosa que toma su calculadora y la arroja contra la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio, y cuando el maestro se acerca a ella y le dice "señorita Suarez" en tono de ultimátum, ella se voltea, y con una expresión llena de ira le grita "¡¿Qué quiere?!" de manera tan fuerte que el maestro solo susurra un "nada" dio media vuelta y se fue –de acuerdo… esta vez no culparé al examen por eso… pero ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?...

Terminando el tiempo del examen, Frida solo toma sus cosas y se va:

-espera Frida, oye, ¿estás bien?

-sí.

-… ¿y, luego?

-no tengo nada ¿de acuerdo?

-y entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?... –Manny intenta encararla, pero Frida solo le da la espalda; se hace un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos, la clase de silencio en la que los que están a tú alrededor desaparecen, hasta que ella por fin habla, pero su voz sonaba como si fuera a romper en llanto:

-Manny… tú, y yo, somos amigos… ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto, tú eres mi mejor amiga!

-ah, ¿sí?... ¿hasta cuando?...

-… h… ¿Qué?

-¿Por cuánto más Manny?, ¿hasta cuando seremos amigos?

-¿a qué te refieres Frida? Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, por eso pasamos tanto tiempo juntos…

-¿Qué tan largo es eso para ti Manny? ¿Hasta cuando es siempre?... es la clase de siempre que dura hasta la muerte… -se le hace un nudo en la garganta -… o, la clase de siempre que dura hasta que Lisa u otra chica se atraviese entre nosotros…

-… h… pues, yo~…

-jm, lo sabía, Zoe tenía razón… nos vemos luego "amigo", quiero estar sola…

-espera, ¡Frida! –Manny solo la vio marchar, no pudo detenerla, su propio cuerpo le impidió moverse de su lugar…

Toda la tarde Manny estuvo tirado en su cama mirando al techo, pensando -… ella tiene razón, tal vez ya es hora de cambiar…

Frida estaba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama y con su rostro contra la almohada, casi a punto de llorar -… tal vez, Manny y yo ya no debemos ser amigos…

-¡mija ¿Qué te hizo ese chamaco?!

-nada papá… -dice frustrada y regresa su rostro a la almohada.

-¿entonces?

-(suspira) es que… tal vez Manny ya no quiera estar más conmigo, porque no soy buena para él, porque solo soy su amiga…

-¿y eso es un problema?... escucha fruida, aunque me duela admitirlo, no hay nada en este mundo que los pueda separar, y yo sé eso mejor que nadie, porque por más que yo lo ahuyento, el pequeño infeliz siempre me reta y regresa para buscarte… y eso me demuestra que tú realmente le importas…

-jmjmjm

-mija, yo creo, que eres tú quien ya no lo quiere como amigo, pero esa es solo mi opinión… -se pone de pie y se detiene en la puerta -… te esperamos abajo por si quieres cenar…

Emiliano se marcha dejando a Frida en su oscura habitación, mientras ella se da cuenta que en verdad ya no quiere que Manny sea su amigo…

-¡para siempre! ¡Aaja! –El Tigre entra por la ventana de Frida cayendo al piso.

-Manny, pero que…

-para siempre, tú me preguntaste cuanto tiempo más estaríamos juntos, y yo quiero que sea para siempre, como amigos… -y ella baja la mirada mientras él regula su respiración -… para amarnos…

-¿Qué?

Ambos se sonrojan –… yo quiero que siempre estemos juntos, porque sin ti, mi vida no es nada, está incompleta, lo supe el día en que casi te perdí, por culpa de Silver Wolf… -Frida no sabía que responder, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amigo aparecería así, en la noche, entrando por su ventana, y para sorpresa de la chica, con una rosa blanca en su mano, listo para proponérsele, como si fuera un seductor ladrón dispuesto a suplicar por el amor de su prohibida doncella; él se fue acercando poco a poco –… todo ese tiempo que pasaste con él, y no conmigo, no sabía que hacer, no tenía a donde ir, no, más bien, no quería ir, no quería ni respirar… y sé que lo que te digo suena tonto ahora, a nuestra edad, pero es lo que yo siento… -quedando a escasos 90 centímetros de ella -… entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres, que lo intentemos como algo más? –le pregunta mientras le da la rosa…

Frida ni siquiera tuvo que responder, solo tomó la rosa y se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo de manera apasionada mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a la cintura de Frida para atraerla aun más hacia él; se separaron a escasos centímetros por la falta de aire, ambos con una enorme sonrisa atolondrada y los ojos entrecerrados:

-¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-será un placer muñeca…

La cena fue tranquila, incluso Emiliano fue amable con Manny, ya que tuvo que aceptar que él era quien hacía feliz a su hija…

Primera hora de la mañana, Manny y Frida están abrazados y recargados en los casilleros, cuando el maestro de matemáticas llega a verlos:

-señorita Suarez, no sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió ayer, pero espero que tenga esos periodos de ira más seguido, le ayuda mucho en los exámenes…

Manny y Frida solo se quedan mirando el examen, luego se miran entre ellos, se abrazan y comienzan a reír…

**Fin**

Un detalle, este iba a ser un fic de solo amigos, pero con lo rápido que traiciono mis ideas, terminó siendo un fic romántico XD.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
